Kidnapped For A Good Reason
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: Tim gets kidnapped on probably the worst day possible. But when he arrives at his destination, he finds out it's not so bad... A happy oneshot... Enjoy!


Just a little oneshot that popped into my head... It's all from Tim's point of view.

Disclaimer: I tragically do not own NCIS...

I walked into my apartment and sighed. I threw my gear onto the couch and looked at the mess in my living room. Renovating sucked. I realized my whole day sucked. Gibbs yelled at me like three times, Ziva barley talked to me, and Tony spilled coffee on my new shirt. Plus, everyone was whispering and looking at me where ever I was in the building. I realized that this was the second worst birthday I've ever had. The first was when my dad was away and my mom was sick, so I couldn't even go to school. Sarah wasn't born yet, so I just sat there and colored in a book my dad had sent a week or so ago. I finally decided to do what I always did when we didn't have a case or I just needed to calm down. I went up to the third floor and sat down in front of the dead end. The wall was filled with the names of agents who had died. Sometimes there would be a flower wedged in between a name plate. I always brought one for Kate and Jenny.

Jethro came running up and greeted me, like he did everyday. "Hey, boy. How was your day? I hope it was better than mine." I told him as I petted his head. "Do you wanna go out?" I asked him. He ran over to his leash and whined. Ok, so he did. I grabbed his leash and put it on. As I stepped out the door to my complex, I realized I had neglected to take my gun and badge off. Shoot. At least Ziva had taught me how to conceal both completely. I stepped into an alley and hid my badge and SIG so no one could see them. That would cause quite a panic if someone saw that. After the short walk, I returned to my wreck of an apartment. As I fumbled with the keys to my place, I realized something was wrong. The lock had been picked. Good thing I brought my gun with me, I guess. I looked around the hallway to make sure no one was there. It was empty, so I pulled my gun out. Jethro was sitting patiently and silently. Then all of the sudden, his tail started to thump up and down like it did when he saw someone he recognized. I decided to ignore it.

My mistake. The next thing I knew, there was a black sack over my head and I was being hauled off. I managed to yell Attack! and let go of Jethro so he could try to save me, but he did nothing. What kind of military dog was he if he didn't attack when told to do so? I could feel my hands being cuffed, and I was shoved into the back of a car. Of all days, someone picks Friday, August 12th to kidnap me. Perfect. Being kidnapped is my favorite way to start the weekend. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Tony. "Ouch!" I yelled as my attacker bonked my head on the car frame. "Oops, sorry." The man said. Sorry? What kind of kidnapper says sorry? these guys must be soft. The radio was blasting country as we sped down a road. It must've been twenty minuets before the car came to a stop and I was told to get out. I didn't comply, so I was dragged out. The guy wasn't very strong because he asked for help as he picked me up. Unfortunately, help arrived to late and I slammed down onto the hard asphalt. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry!" the man exclaimed. Ok, so there was three men at least. "Shut up!" a woman said. Or two men and one woman.

I was shoved into a house and sat down on a couch. I heard six other voices, again, three men, three woman. That's a pretty oddball group of kidnappers... Five men, four women. I felt my hand cuffs being removed and the rope holding the sack over my head closed loosened. Someone started playing music. It sounded like the stuff I listened to. Dubstep. No one at work knew I liked it, but I had a whole iPod full of Skrillex, Nero, and others. I'm not even sure why I like it, I just do. The sack was removed off my head, but the room was still pitch black. Something was totally off. No kidnapper says sorry when you say ouch, takes you to a house full of people, blares dubstep, removes your bonds, then keeps the room pitch black. I tried to get my cell out without making noise. But as soon as my screen lit up, the lights flipped on. First, i realized I was in Gibbs' house. I saw balloons and streamers everywhere. I saw Tony, Abby, Ziva, and Gibbs. I saw Ducky, Jimmy, and my faithful companion, Jethro. But most importantly, I saw Sarah, my mom, and my dad. And when they saw the look on my face, they all yelled "SURPRISE!"


End file.
